Bad Luck
by iHeartGohan
Summary: A short story that you'll find humorous, hopefully! *smiles* Anyway, Gohan has some bad luck! Rated 'T' for language. One Shot!


**Bad Luck**

**A one shot by:**

**deviantArt: xXxShawnyxXx**

** : iHeartGohan**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything associated with it. Nuff said! :D**

_This is just a fun little story that you will hopefully find homourous. Rated 'T' for strong language! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Gohan!"…. no answer…. "Gohan!"… still no answer… "GOHAN!"… nothing but silence. "GOHAN SON!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come up here now!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm changing a messy diaper!"

Videl sat there and muttered under her breath. "I paid $45 for this lingerie today. There is no way that I am going to waste my money! I guess I should be happy.. having a man that places his family before sex. I wish my back didn't hurt so bad, I could be helping! Maybe if I go…" *CRASH! *

"FUCK!"

The sound of glass breaking echoed through the house.

After hearing Gohan cuss like that she knew something was wrong. She ran downstairs quickly to see what the fuss was all about.

"Gohan?" She stood at the bottom of the stairs breathing heavily from the run down the long stairs. He was bleeding from the top of his head with the most puzzled expression she had ever seen him wear. There were about 5 pairs of shoes and broken glass scattered all over the kitchen floor.

"What? You want to know what that crash was don't you? I'll tell you exactly what it was…." He pointed towards a smile child wearing nothing but a diaper. She waved happily to her mom and then smiled innocently at her dad.

"There is no way Pann could've hit you that hard! She's almost two Gohan, she's not going to pack a punch like a sayin yet!"

"She didn't hit me! She grabbed your fucking vase that she preloaded with shoes earlier! She had this all planned out!"

"You know, I was wondering why she was so fascinated with shoes today!" Videl smiled and walked to where her daughter was to pick Pan up out of the height chair. "O that's my girl!"

"What! You have to be kidding me," Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs with his head hung low.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a shower."

"Why?"

"Because I am covered in shoe, dirt, and peices of flowers!" Gohan walked up the rest of the stairs.

Videl placed Pan back on the floor and she crawled away to play with a shoe. She picked up a high heel while Videl was turned around to pick up the broken glass as quickly as she could. Videl turned around and saw Pan with the shoe. The 1 and a half year old slowly began to raise her arm as Videl watched.

"No-no-no, don't throw that at Mommy," Videl said as Pann raised her arm higher and began laughing. "Pan, I mean it!" Videl said as she attempted to walk towards Pan to grab the shoe. Pann laughed as Videl had fallen flat on her face after tripping over another shoe. Luckily, the broken glass had been picked up.

"Hunny?" Videl rolled over onto her side and turned her head the rest of the way to see Gohan standing there wrapped in a towel.

"What?" she asked as her face had flushed bright red when she wondered how long he'd been standing there. Suddenly, a shoe had come from behind her and hit Gohan on the forehead in the most classic way. So naturally, Videl began to chuckle. Gohan let out a sigh. "Do you know where the shampoo is?"

Videl was trying to answer through her chuckles when his towel suddenly fell onto the floor and something wriggled underneath it. Gohan picked it back up slowly after letting out another sigh. Pan had appeared in the spot where the towel was. Videl was so lucky that she was on the floor already because she was laughing so hard that Pann had begun to squeal with her. He placed the towel around his waist again and asked her one more time where the shampoo was.

"It's in…"…. "It's…" … "In the cub…" "It's…," Videl tried to say. Her laughter was too powerful and Gohan was beginning to get agitated.

"Videl, why in the world are you laughing. And what are you wearing?"

Her laughter and Pan's squealing and howling was all that filled the room. Gohan bent down silently and slowly to grab the shoes and place them one by one on the stairway.

After he had finished he looked back as Videl was more calm. "Well, I think I'll just go find it myself then." Gohan began his journey up the stairs.

* THUD * * THUD * * THUD* * THUD*

"DAMNITT!"

Videl was laughing harder now, tears pouring from her eyes as Gohan tripped over the shoes and fell down the stairs.

"Videl, please stop!" Gohan had gone over to pick up Pan.

"Okay… Okay… whew! Alright!" Videl had calmed down.

"Thank you, now where is the shampoo!" Gohan asked impatiently but keeping his temper under control for Pann's sake.

"It's in the cupboard under the sink. We have to start keeping it in there because she figured out how to go up the stairs last week." Videl replied through the laughter she was trying to suppress.

'O great' Gohan thought to himself. After some thought in realizing just how clumsy he was being, he tried to sit Pan back down on the floor. After she got to his waist, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his groin.

Pan giggled when he sat her back on the floor and he stuck his knees together. Videl began to laugh as well.

"Pan, you are going to your play-pen. You can't stay out of trouble today at all!" Gohan had said through clenched teeth.

Videl glanced at the clock and stopped laughing after she saw the time. "Well, Gohan, I have to get ready to leave with your mom this afternoon. Let me put her in her play-pen then. I'm starting to think that it's a bad idea to let you carry her the way your luck is today."

After she was placed in the play-pen, Videl hurried upstairs to get ready. Gohan decided to sit on the couch and wait for her to be done, that way somebody could keep an eye on this girl, today.

"Well, I guess I'll get my shower after she leaves. Somebody has to watch you." Pan was calmer now. She was laying down and staring at him with his eyes and her mother's face.

"Gohan, you left the water running!" Videl yelled down.

"Well, I don't think it's a very good idea for me to go up the stairs right now. Could you turn it off?"

"Yeah, I will then," Videl replied.

"Why don't you just come get your shower now. I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you again," Videl asked. She was hoping desperately to make him feel better about everything that had happened downstairs.

"I guess I'll come up," Gohan replied.

So he walked upstairs, ready to let the water wash away the day. He saw Videl at the top of the stairs. He took one look at her and said, "well, now you get to watch Pan." And he locked the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Gohan?!" Videl was left outside of the bathroom door yelling for him. She heard him moving around in the shower, so she stopped calling for him and decided to go downstairs and check on Pan.

"You really are a trouble-maker aren't you?" Videl said with a loving smile.

Pann squealed and hugged her mommy.


End file.
